As cells containing amalgamated anodes are discharged droplets of free mercury are formed. These droplets accumulate within the cell. Since mercury is characteristically liquid the metallic droplets coalesce to larger drops which tend to accumulate in any voids within the cell, and tend to displace the electrolyte from between the electrodes and eventually to cause short-circuits between the cathodes and the anodes. Since it is common practice to amalgamate the zinc anodes for alkaline cells with up to about 13% of mercury, appreciable amounts of mercury are available for such accumulation and consequent short-circuiting. In low drain cells used for instrumentation control, pacemakers and horological equipment, this free mercury from the anodes has been found to contribute to failures resulting from internal shorts. It was observed that enough mercury was present to internally short such cells when about 60% of the cell capacity (based on zinc) had been utilized. At 80% of capacity the mercury freed from the amalgamated anode was a major cause of cell failure.